Isn't it obvious?
by duaedenateist
Summary: "Don't. All you had to do was to say something, Oliver. But you never did… So don't say it today."


Polyvore link is in my profile. Collection name is the fic name.

Just a little wedding day one-shot. It was a convo between me and tumblr user ipikaboo. Enjoy!

* * *

Oliver knocked on the door and heard Felicity, "Come on in."

He got inside and shut the door behind him, he thought he was wrong when he heard her voice but he wasn't. She didn't look happy, like she hadn't sounded happy. She kept running her hands on her dress, smoothing it out, pushing it down and pulling it back up. She turned to him with a frustrated sigh.

"Felicity?" He approached her and caressed her arms.

She was taking deep long breaths to calm herself. She looked up to him and saw it in his eyes, his features hard, his jaw ticking. He looked angrier than the time he accidentally saw Felicity kissing with her husband to be.

"I know why you're here. I'm right, aren't I?"

He nodded. Tears pricked in her eyes, threatening to ruin her make up. She sucked in an angry breath.

"Don't. All you had to do was to say something, Oliver. But you never did… So don't say it today."

Oliver shot her a sad smile, his hand traveling down to her back, he pressed his fingers on the fabric, right where her tattoo was, "Do you need me to say it, Felicity? Isn't it obvious?"

Felicity shivered, closing her eyes, his fingers burned her skin through the fabric, he knew the exact spot, the place she had an arrow tattoo. She had to lie to her fiance about it, "It's not important, really. Once he was really popular and you know how much of a nerd I am." She had laughed nervously in her tardis jammies that morning or morning after as it was.

She opened her eyes. His lips were almost on hers and she wanted to taste them, she was moments away from closing the gap and pushing her tongue in his mouth, -marking his lips with her lipstick.

She shrugged and took a step back, "I think you need to leave, Oliver."

He nodded and left the room, sitting next to Diggle on the first seat. Thea and Roy were there too, Sara was her maid of honour and it was the weirdest thing to see Sara dolled up in a dress. But Felicity had insisted and they went shopping for her dress more than they went for Felicity's. She was adamant on Sara wearing the prettiest dress in Starling but at the end they found what they were looking for online and Felicity ordered it immediately while Sara was thankful to see that dress was cheaper than the most because Felicity insisted that she would be the one paying it too.

Diggle took a look at him and he knew. He just gave him a shrug and an I-said-so look. Oliver didn't care, he just wished that somehow he would pass out when they exchanged rings.

Not long after the music started and two brides maids before Sara walked down, then the blonde came in her jade dress, hair braided into an up-do, a soft smile on her lips and excitement underneath. Sara Lance had never been a bridesmaid let alone being a maid of honor. She reached her spot next to the other brides maids and Felicity appeared.

A smiling bride was the normal, it was a Kodak moment. A slightly terrified or a crying bride wasn't that unusual. But Felicity Smoak was way too expressionless for a bride. She blinked her eyes ardently and licked her lips. Still, everyone knew Felicity Smoak was not an ordinary woman, so they over looked it.

Except Oliver. He wished what he was seeing was doubt, he wished that somehow Felicity would give him a chance. He didn't feel guilty for it, it wasn't something he did. If maybe Felicity was happy to marry the man, if she was happy with her dress, if she was thrilled to walk down the aisle, he wouldn't want that chance in the first place. But he felt it, he was sure of it.

Felicity looked at him absent mindedly as she walked but as soon as her eyes touched his she looked away. Oliver felt the defeat settling in his stomach. When would they get to the champagne part of this? She stood across the groom and priest started to talk.

Oliver stopped listening. He tuned out of the moment but he couldn't look away. First; it would draw attention, second; she was mesmerizing.

Felicity stopped listening. She didn't mean to but she couldn't focus. Priest's voice nothing more than a background noise in her mind. There was a buzzing in her brain, it was chaotic and she wanted to turn it off because she knew the thought that kept bugging her, making her lose interest in the outer world.

It was his lips, it was his stubble, his stubborn deep voice. Maybe it was his slow smile or his hands, the ones that gripped her shoulder. A smile reached her lips and she looked up, almost face palming for her stupidity. It wasn't her groom.

The man across her smiled at her, genuine and happy. Felicity heard his voice, "I will."

He beamed at her and Felicity's lips parted. She was speechless and in a few moments she was going to have to talk. Her throat crowded with worry.

Priest turned to her, "Do you take Adam to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickne-"

"I can't!" Felicity shouted.

Crowd gasped, as did Felicity. Her gaze found Oliver unintentionally, who was looking around in shock. She put a hand on her open mouth, eyes wide, looking terrified. She was mortified for a moment, in the next moment her bouquet was already at her feet, then she was gripping the front of her dress and running the way she came. She reached the room she got ready and locked the door.

Sara knocked on the door a few moments later, "Felicity! Hey! Open the door, what happened?"

"Sara, please don't."

Felicity heard Sara's sigh, "What can I do?"

"Send everyone home. I'm not getting married."

"Okay." She said with only strength in her voice, not a hint of judgement. That's why Sara was the best, she wasn't a good friend when it came to emotional support because she had no idea how but she always had Felicity's back, all she needed was Felicity to tell her what to do. That's what she did that day.

Felicity paced around the room, how was she not crying? She kicked the chair in the room but it was useless and her foot hurt so she collapsed on the said chair, looking at her lap. She knew this wasn't impulsive, she was never impulsive.

Felicity heard a knock but it wasn't from the door. She looked around in the room and spotted the glass door to the small balcony -probably used for smoking- and Oliver's face behind it. She sighed but opened the door, Oliver stepped inside and took a look in the room. Felicity watched his gaze until it landed on her face.

A minute of silence passed between the two, Felicity felt the need to break it, "I couldn't."

"Why?" He whispered walking towards her, gripping her arms the way he did earlier.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Felicity saw the moment it all became clear to him, she saw the beginning of his breathtaking smile before he launched on her. His hands sneaking around her waist and pulling her impossibly close. Tears started to roll down her face, Oliver felt the wetness of them on his chin.

She scraped his stubble and her hands gripped his head, dominating as much as he did, pressing her lips closer and swirling her tongue around his. His lips were hot and insistent on hers, needy even.

One of his hands went lower while the other one rested on her tattoo, he gripped her bottom tightly and pressed it against his, rolling her hips and squeezing. She wanted to open her legs but her dress was making it impossible, she drew back laughing. He chuckled too, shaking his head lightly.

Felicity looked down at his lips and burst out laughing.

"What?"

"My lipstick," She said in between her giggles.

He pulled her in again, "I think I want it more vibrant."

She giggled again.


End file.
